Koma Inu
Koma Inu (駒 犬 Koma Inu) is a long standing and famous guild of Fiore, and its message has filled all its residents with hope! Guild members value kindness, acceptance, and individuality among the group. They believe that everyone has their own unique strengths that can contribute to the overall goals of the guild. When these strengths are combined, nothing is impossible! Koma Inu prides itself on its strong moral code and its members ability to see the best in people. It is these ideals that has attracted members, making Koma Inu the largest guild in Fiore. With that being said, Koma Inu's guild members will level the earth if someone threatens, or strongly violates, their core values. Do not mistake their kindness for weakness! Location The guild is located within the Kingdom of Fiore, situated at the forest entrance on the eastern side of Onibus Town; where it is currently the only legal guild. The exterior of the guild has the appearance of Shinto Shrine surrounded by four tall watch towers. The central building, known as the main guild hall, is identified by its twin Komainu statues guarding the entrance to the hall. Flanking the central building are male and female mage dormitories, where members may apply for subsidized living quarters complete with basic necessities and a communal kitchen. Located on the crossroads of the guild are Torii gates with the guild's name and symbol to help distinguish its territory. The exterior of the guild is slightly deceiving, though. When first entering the guild, one comes to realize the grand interior and subterranean levels that are hidden from an outsiders view. Once inside there is a lavishly decorated foyer room filled with soft light from the surrounding forest. This room serves as a central meeting place for guild members to accept job requests from the job board and relax. There is a full-service bar and grill that is managed by one of the guild members, Shifuku Kyojin, with a deck raised above it for seating. Aside from the dining area, the foyer room is largely open with couches and cushions for members to relax and converse. After a recent expansion, a large stage was installed where performances can be held during an event. Mages of the guild tend to give their own private concerts during their time off, which can be a blessing and a curse depending on the skill level of the performer. However, everyone is encouraged to make their grand stage debut at one point, which allows the bonds between the members to become even closer. There are two subterranean levels below the main foyer room that can be accessed via the central staircase. Sub-level One consists of the guild's library and the guild master's office. This is where the guild stores a large collection of data obtained from missions, as well as a wide assortment of other books. The library is run by Koma Inu's resident mage, Nokimo, who keeps track of all check-outs and guards the guild's restricted section that holds spell books on Lost Magic and criminal records; which can only be accessed by obtaining the guild masters permission. Due to guild master Samarra Inari being part of the Magic Council's Elite Custody Enforcement Unit, she has obtained information on many known criminals. This allows her to be able to devise a plan for detainment if the council asks for her assistance. Sub-level Two is made entirely into a training area for guild members to practice their magic. It has four main sectors comprised of different terrains and tools to be able to provide guild members with the most realistic conditions to practice their skills. These sectors are as follows: Caster Magic Sector, Holder Magic Sector, Lost Magic Sector, and a Physical Abilities Sector to allow mages to strengthen both their body and their magic. The equipment provided includes a variety of practice weaponry, an archery range, an underground track along with a full gym. Thus, it gives complete variety for any of the many mages Koma Inu hosts. Out behind the guild itself is a patio with outdoor seating and a small pool that opens further into a large meadow, lined by tall deciduous trees. The wide, open space is regularly used for events such as picnics and day-to-day sparring not to mention general shenanigans. One of the most well-known features of this meadow is the garden grown and managed by Nolan Eisold and Kazuki Hinata. The combination of their magical talent and patience has created a large garden that provides all of the guild with fresh fruits, vegetables, and herbs. When it was first built, there was no proper irrigation system, though, after the arrival of Gwen Daelaeus, a series of small water magic seals provide the produce with the water it needs to grow healthy twice each day. Another feature that catches the eye of many is the Koi pond bordering the forest and the meadow. It is large with multiple stone benches bordering it and is often known as one of the most relaxing features of this guild. History Special Events Koma Inu Beauty Pageant The Koma Inu Beauty Pageant happens every June on the Summer Solstice, symbolically marking the beginning of a new season. People from all over town are invited to watch the mages show off their magic in beautiful ways. However, only those bearing the guilds insignia are able to participate. Like in every beauty pageant, there is a male and a female category. The mages work individually in order to amaze the crowd and the judges panel them in the following categories: Swimsuit, Evening Wear and a Talent Competition. Each one of the categories has its own points, but the ranks are determined by summing up all the points. This pageant awards only the top three contestants with prizes, grand prize being 200,000 Jewels and a guaranteed spot in the next S-Class Trials! The contestants work hard each year to prove that magic, while powerful, is beautiful as well, and a gift to share with the world, making this event is an all time favorite for the residents of Onibus Town. Grand Tournament All mages of the guild are offered to participate in this bi-annual event to test their strength against one another! This event allows mages to show their newly learned spells as well as other improvements they have made. The master likes to use this event as a measure for who will be the following years S Class Trial Candidates. The current record holder, as the winner of the tournament, is Aiden Cordelia. Leaving the Guild Although it has only happened on occasion, Koma Inu likes to be prepared for everything, even for saying goodbye to one of their comrades. That's why the guild master has come up with a codex in case such action were to happen. Samarra wanted to keep the codex to a bare minimum, thus writing only three "rules" that the leaving person must uphold to. # You can not share sensitive information with anyone about Koma Inu, it's members, or any of the data stored within the guild's library. You may not contact past employers for work or information; unless they request you specifically. # Although you are no longer part of the guild, we wish that you would uphold the guild's values of kindness and acceptance, and continue to grow to be the best person you can be. # Know that, no matter where you are, Koma Inu will always be part of your family and we will always be there to help you and will gladly accept you back. Members |-| Page 2= |} Teams Here are the steps you need to follow in order to form a team and get a team picture up on the guild wall: #Each member must be a member of the guild. #Your team must be approved by the guild master. #A team can be made up of 2-5 members. #Each member must uphold the guild's values to the highest respect. Guild Spells * Shisa Blade(シーサーブレード, Shīsāburēdo): One of the most powerful swords forged, this blade was made specifically for the guild. The sword is the embodiment of the guilds collective ethernano; deriving its power from the bond shared between members of Koma Inu and anyone who bears the guild's mark. It stores the ethernano it collects in the lacrimas in it's eyes and head. This sword has the unique ability to amplify the user's magical levels to unfathomable amounts, giving their attacks power greater than that of a Wizard Saint. The sword can also regenerate any damage it sustains by utilizing the magic stored inside the larcimas, making it nearly indestructible. Given its power, the sword is stored in a secret level of the guild hall, only known to the current master and their successor, that can only be summoned after a delicate process of syncing the mages magical signature to the blade. This even prevents the master from summoning the blade, should their magical signature become stained by darkness. *'Shishi Honden' (獅子本殿, Shishi Honden): This 'ultimate defense' requires the power of the Guild Master, as well as four S Class level mages, to activate it. Each S Class mage must take a spot at the four torii gates aligned with the cardinal directions of the guild's border. The Guild Master takes home in the center of this border, to complete the spells required formation. All five mages begin the unique incantation to construct the barrier while concentrating a large amount of ethernano into their index fingertip. "Come forth, A snare without escape, set for evil. With door and bolt, a bar immovable, shall withhold. May it cast out all phantom, night-wraith, or handmaid demon; For what lieth within is that of the light. Let this force repel and refute its void, And let the darkened souls it shuns be destroyed." Once the incantation has been recited a large magic circle will appear above the center of the guild that has five unique points etched into the center of it. Each mage must fire their ethernano at the marking that aligns with their current position. Should their magical power be sufficient, the spell will be complete and a dense field of ethernano will surround the given area dictated by the mages positions. This high-level spell does come at a cost though. Should the participating mages no have enough magical energy within them to sufficiently activate the spell, their expelled ethernano will have been wasted. I has also been proven futile to try and override this predicament by combining the magic of two normal ranking mages, as the magic circle itself will only accept a total of 5 ethernano offerings. The current S Class of the guild, as well as its master, have shown that the power they hold between them is capable of erecting this ultimate defense. The barrier that is constructed appears with a pattern on it, as well as gives off an immense magical pressure. In the circles of this pattern are giant 界 (kai, Literally meaning: boundary), the second kanji of 結界 (kekkai, barrier). This barrier is a self repairing barrier and is able to use the disturbing ethernano to mend the damages it sustains from such attacks. It has been tested, and proven, to hold up against the strength of three Wizard Saints, alongside a coalition of mages, showing that this spell is of the highest caliber in all defensive spells. Synopsis Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc *After a terrifying discovery that a resident dark guild has harmed one of their youngest members, Koma Inu is forced to go into battle in order to protect their family and once again save the town from being overrun by dark mages. The two guilds have several powerful mages, and when they face off head to head, they create a very interesting battle. In the war mages' limits were tested, their moral foundations shaken, and their magic abilities brought to the max. This multi-chapter story follows the twists and turns of the epic battle as Koma Inu fights to take down Shattered Dusk. Koma Inu's S Class Trials * The S Class Promotion Trials is a guild tradition held every four years, wherein selected Koma Inu Mages of remarkable abilities are given a chance to become elite S-Class Mages - a position worthy of their exceptional Magical Powers. Every trials are comprised of multiple different parts, each one of them designed to test the candidates magical capabilities, intelligence, willpower, and loyalty. In order to avoid repetitiveness, the elite members of the guild have decided to change these events every year. Koma Inu's Grand Ball * As a way to celebrate all their accomplishments throughout the year, as well as congratulating those who participated in the S Class Trials, all guild members are invited to attend an extravagant evening in the guild's ballroom! This annual tradition involves many a song and dance, where members are able to drink, eat snow cones, and just enjoy each other's company through a night filled with happiness and laughter. Grand Magic Games X793 * Facing off against a formidable opponent, the Warrior Angel Guild, selected mages of Koma Inu show their true skills in order to show everyone that Koma Inu is not to be messed with. This three-days event is full of exciting and tense battles among the strongest members of the two guilds, but one question is still to be answered. What guild will emerge victorious from the Domus Flau? Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc * Shattered Dusk is back again with a new ploy to take over Fiore. Their guild master, Beezlebub, has kidnapped gifted elemental mages and implanted them with lacrimas, wanting to turn them into Second Generation Dragon Slayers. The dark guild then brainwashed these new dragon slayers into mindless killing machines set on taking out all the major guilds in Fiore. Samarra Inari is forced to call upon the help of the Toveri Alliance to help free the kidnapped mages and put an end to their plans before thousands of people are taken out by the new dragon slayers! Housewarming Party *After Shattered Dusk left their guild hall in shambles, the mages of Koma Inu come back with a heavy heart after the war when they gaze upon the broken guild. Working day and night, with the combined efforts of all the members, the Koma Inu guild hall is built bigger and better than ever! To break it in, Koma Inu invites the guilds of the Toveri Alliance to a party, where they can all recover from the war and get to form new friendships that span all over Fiore. Grand Magic Games X800 *Coming back as the victors of the previous Grand Magic Games, Koma Inu is eager to defend their title. This time will be a little tougher, as six guilds of the Toveri Alliance have decided to compete in the friendly competition. This three-days event is full of exciting and tense battles among the strongest members of the participating guilds, as fans eagerly wait to see if Koma Inu will defend their title; or will one of their allies win instead? Aeternum Arc *With the peace in Ishgar once again threatened, the mages of the Toveri Alliance, this time backed up by all the forces of Ishgar, band together to battle the continent of Aeternum. Run by a king driven mad by his lust for power, the mages of Toveri must battle their way through his Strongest forces to stop him from unleashing his master plan. Grand Magic Games X805 *Undeterred by thieir loss during the games five years ago, the mages of Koma are back and stronger than ever with the goal of reclaiming their title as the strongest guild in the alliance. Four days of battle to test their strength, skill, and teamwork as they take on some of the best guilds in the alliance all giving it their all in hopes of taking home the gold this time around. When faced with the challenges ahead will the Koma team be able to come out on top? Trivia *The guild's mark represents a Komainu, which is a guardian of many Shinto shrines and temples. Usually shown as a pair, these lion-dogs are meant to ward off evil spirits and protect the good spirits within their domain. *If anyone would like to join the guild, please leave a comment on this page and one of the guild members will let you know! We ask that, should your mage have dark or immoral attributes, that you amend their page and say they are working on reforming themselves to align with the guild's core values. *To maintain fairness among members, in order to become S-Class you have to participate in the trials that are held every so often. Should you have a suggestion for different trials that can be held, do suggest them, as this can help speed up the process and allow for an S Class Trial to happen sooner than later. *The guild once attempted an alternate universe arc, dubbed the Hylion Arc, but had to abandon it due to the main goal within the story depended on a user who became virtually inactive. There is no telling if this story will be rebooted or not. *The guild's opening theme is "Heisei Voyage" by onelifecrew, while the closing theme is "Be With You" by Tiara. Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Lady Komainu Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild Category:Mages Category:Toveri Alliance